Review:76034 The Batboat Harbor Pursuit/GoldNinjaMX
} |avatar=Stormsouperilikesoup.jpg |username=MLG Neo-Futurist |country= United States |age group= 14 |gender= Male |joined= July 4, 2013 |building experience= How do you tell that? }} How would you rate 76034 The Batboat Harbor Pursuit? Terrible 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Awesome! 5/5 I had first seen the picture of this set leaked online, a few months ago, and decided I had to get the set. This was because it included a minifigure of Deathstroke, my favorite Super Heroes villain of all time. On August 1, 2015; I went to the LEGO Store and bought the masterpiece. See my review below: 'Summary' Basically, the set includes Deathstroke on his armored jetboat, who has stolen a safe with diamonds. The set also includes a new Batboat where Batman and Robin are chasing Deathstroke the Terminator. The set includes big missiles on Deathstroke's jetboat, and Deathstroke's sword and dual gun. The Batboat includes flick-fire missles, stud shooters on the Batboat, an opening computer+satellite room, and two rods that separate the boat into three sections: the main boat, and two mini boats for Batman and Robin. The satellite can also be knocked down by someone on a Super Jumper, in this case, Deathstroke. 'Price' The set cost $30, which was an affordable and fair price. And it was definitely worth it for awesome Batboat, Deathstrokes Jetboat, and the minifigures. 8/10 'Instructions/Manual' The instructions were great and I easily assembled the set with no mistakes. 8/10 'Box' Background The background included a brand new drawing of a harbor, with a hut near it, and the rest of Gotham City in the background. The drawing of the water, itself was awesome and looked very realistic. 9/10 Product ''Batboat'' The Batboat appears to be in a great angle, where one can see the side, front, and top. The minifigures inside (Batman and Robin) seem to have their "angry" expressions on their faces. However, I'd expect Batman to have his "serious" face, so the two would look less similar to each other. But again, the Robin in the set is Dick Grayson, he has the most in common with Batman. 8/10 Deathstroke's Jetboat Similar to the Batboat, Deathstroke's also appears at a great angle. However, the boat is positioned on the side of the Batboat, which looks rather weird. Not only that, but the jetboat appears very close to the it, and has shot its flick-fire missiles. This was a great flaw, since Deathstroke ramming into the Batboat with it's own missiles means Deathstroke's jetboat would be destroyed along with the Batboat. That's probably what got him into the Suicide Squad. :P His safe is also up in the air and the diamonds are spilling out, which shows off the safe and diamonds; something I liked. He also has his sword up like a ninja! 6/10 Conclusion Overall, I would rate the box an 8/10. 'Minifigures' 'Batman' Batman appears to appear in his outfit from the New 52. Legs Batman appears to have plain grey legs, which I was not very impressed with. I would have liked it had boots, like in 76035 Jokerland. 7/10 Body Batman's body piece is awesome. It is in grey and has great muscle printing, along with light gray shadow. This makes Batman look more ripped, armored, detailed, and a lot better than his previous minifigures. He also has his utility belt, which is printed in gold, and more detailed than his previous ones. And it looks exactly like the New 52. 10/10 Cape Batman appears to have a new cape. This cape is made of a different fabric which is much, much softer. It easily bends and does not get dust inside it or get bend marks, unlike his previous ones. And it feels so good on the fingers. Holding it is like a massage. 9/10 Head Batman's head is a black piece with the face printing on it. Batman has a turn-around head, with two expressions. In one, he appears to have a "serious" face; in the other, an "angry" face. I honestly love the new expressions. I really liked how they replaced the "happy" face from the previous Batman variants with the "angry" face. I mean, how often is Batman happy? The only thing that I did not like, was that the flesh print over the black head made Batman's skin tone darker. I would have liked it if they gave him a lighter flesh print, giving him an equal tone with any other flesh-skinned minifigure. 8/10 Cowl Batman's cowl is much smaller than his previous ones. It does not connect the chin and has smaller horns. I liked this better, as it is much simpler and cool-looking. Batman's cowl should be light, and small, and the new cowl is. However, the old cowl was rather big. Also, the new cowl has an "angry" eyebrow expression. I liked this better as the last one had more of a "surprised" expression, which made Batman look a bit goofy. However, I would have liked some bends on the back of the cowl, so Batman could move his neck more easily; similar the one in Arkham Knight. 9/10 Conclusion Overall, I would rate Batman a 9/10. 'Robin' Robin appears as Dick Grayson and wears his outfit from the New 52. Legs Robin has plain dark green legs. As you all know, I am not a fan of plain legs, but, again, what could be printed on Robin's legs? :P Boots maybe? 6/10 Body Cape Like Batman, Robin also uses the new fabric for the cape. Oh, I love the new fabric! 9/10 Head Robin's head has two expressions. In one, Robin is angry; in the other Robin is afraid. I honestly liked these expressions, as they were more detailed than the expressions on the Tim Drake Robin. 9/10 Hair Robin's hair matched him a lot, and was an excellent choice. 10/10 Conclusion I was not very excited to see a Robin minfigure of Dick Grayson, as I was more excited to see Jason Todd as a minifigure. However, the Dick Grayson Robin minfigure was very detailed, high-quality, nice. From the "Robin" mantle, I would rate him an 8/10. But as Dick Grayson, I would rate him a 10/10. 'Deathstroke' Deathstroke is perhaps the big thing of the set, and one of the primary why I got the set. Deathstroke is based on his version from the comics. Legs Deathstroke has dark blue legs with orange boots. I really liked this color combination. 9/10 Body Deathstroke has a navy blue body with dark blue dots on it, indicating his outfit is made of Kevlar. Deathstroke wears an orange utility belt and black armor on his chest. Over this, Deathstroke wears a silver ammo belt. Honestly, I did not like this. Instead, I would have wanted Deathstroke to have a body, similar to that in the Arkham games. Deathstroke should have black Kevlar outfit, rather than a blue one. I would have also liked Deathstroke to have his own new mold for his chest armor, rather than a printing, and I would like the mold to be orange. 5/10 Head Deathstroke has an orange head with an angry expression printed in black. On the left, his head is black, with the angry expression printed in dark blue. On the back of his head, Deathstroke has a strap. This was all supposed to resemble Deathstroke's helmet. Honestly, I hated this! Really, a printing for his mask! LEGO, those cheaters! Instead, I would have wanted a new mold for Deathstroke's helmet, similar to the one he wears in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Under the helmet, I wanted his face as Slade Wilson in his old age. 2/10 Conclusion I did not like the Deathstroke minfigure. He looked pretty low-budget, simple, and...naked! Deathstroke should be all armored up! I mean, at least give him a helmet! The summer Ninjago sets used many new molds. They could have just used lesser molds, and spared one or two spots for Deathstroke. I mean, I gave Deathstroke the Deepstone armore from Ninjago, and he looks a LOT better. Why couldn't they just do that!? Right now you are probably thinking why I am complaining about the Deathstroke minifigure, if that is the reason I got the set. This is because LEGO still made a Deathstroke minifigure, low-budget or not. The set was pretty cheap so having a sad Deathstroke minifigure is way better than not having one at all! Overall, I would rate Deathstroke a 4/10. 'Deathstroke's Jetboat' In the set, Deathstroke includes a small "jetboat". Build The jetboat was a small and simple build. It resembles a ski-boat with Deathstroke's navy blue/orange color scheme, along with a place for his weapons, safe, and super jumper feature. It really looks cool and I just love it. 8/10 Functions Missiles Safe Holder Weapon Holder Super Jumper 'The Batboat' 'Super Jumper Feature' The set includes a Super Jumper feature, in which a character (Deathstroke in this case) can knock down the satellite on the Batboat. On the box and instructions, it says that you must put Deathstroke on the trunk of his jetboat and launch the him at the satellite. However, this feature does not work, as the chain from the safe gets in the way of the Super Jumper. Because of this, you have to take the chain off the jetboat. After that, the Super Jumper will perfectly fit in the trunk. However, there is one huge problem. There are studs before the Super Jumper's spot (the studs you use to place Deathstroke on the jetboat) and the studs stop the Super Jumper from launching forward. Instead, it will launch up or backward; it will not hit the satellite. Out of every single time I have made a shot, Deathstroke did not come close to hitting the satellite. I have to give this feature a 2/10. However, if I were to shoot the Super Jumper without placing Deathstroke on his jetboat, the feature works perfectly, and he would easily hit the satellite and knock it down. Without placing Deathstroke on his jetboat, I would give the feature an 8/10. Conclusion Since the feature with Deathstroke being launched from his boat is a 2/10, but without it is an 8/10; overall the feature is a 7/10. 'Comic' Included with the set was a comic based on the 76034 The Batboat Harbor Pursuit and 76035 Jokerland sets. However, I will only review the part about the Harbor Pursuit set. Basically, Deathstroke has gone into a cruise ship and stolen a safe of diamonds. He escapes on his jetboat, but is chased by the Batboat. Deathstroke shoots his missiles at the boat, but the missiles are cancelled out by Batman and Robin's missiles. When the missiles hit each other, smoke appears and Deathstroke escapes. With no sign of the terminator, Robin activates the computers + satellite and finds his location behind a building. However, Deathstroke makes an ambush and breaks the Batboat's satellite. With the ship destroyed, Deathstroke escapes again. However, he is stopped by Batman and Robin's miniboats which speed in circles around his jetboat. He and the safe are then taken to the police on the boardwalk, and Robin changes to his Teen Titans outfit. Conclusion Overall, I'd rate the comic an 8/10. Category:Review pages